It was only a dream?
by Shattered-By-Broken-Dreams
Summary: So many stories about how Edward never came back... BUT what if Edward NEVER LEFT? IT was just a silly dream he told her. he would stay as long as she wanted him there, right? Can she keep there love strong? Or will he find some way, some reason to leave?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Bella's point of view.

"Good morning Bella." Edward whispered into my ear.

I rolled over, eyes fluttering open, and smiled. "Good morning." I grinned sheepishly, trying to yawn and smile at the same time. He chuckled, and leaned down a bit. I closed the distance with a little push from my elbow. Our lips met for a brief second, and my head spun. Like always.

I closed my eyes again and layed my head back down. I had no intentions of getting up yet to be honest. Edward didn't try to force me out of bed either, like he normally would. He let me lay there for a while, atleast until my stomach started growling. I hadn't been able to get back to sleep, and by now, I was starving.

I groaned and rolled back over, forgetting that my bed wasn't to big. I braced myself for the fall, arms in front of my face. I was prepared for the crash, but not for what I got. I forget sometimes, that Edward isn't exactly human. Well, I don't see how I could, seeing as how he is so perfect. I felt his cool, granite arms wrapping around me and pulling my upright.

"Careful." He smiled.

"Sorry." I said under my breath, even though he was sure to hear.

He laughed little bit, and picked me up. He carried me down the stairs, with me protesting the entire time. I would have pounded on his back, but that would have just bruised me. I stopped fighting when I heard someone moving around in the kitchen. I could barely hear it though, so I figured it must have been another Cullen. I could smell bacon and eggs and pancakes cooking.

"What are you doing" I asked as Edward sat down in a chair, pulling me onto his lap.

"What does it look like?" Alice answered. "I am making your breakfast."

"But... why?"

"Because, you said that we couldn't celebrate your birthday tomorrow, so I figure I would do it today. And besides, it's a sunday. I have already eaten and so has Edward. The rest of the family won't be back until tomorrow though."

"But..."

"No but's Bella." Edward cut in.

I turned a little to look at him, glare actually. Why was he taking her side? That's not fair! I tried to stand up, but his arms tightened, keeping me glued to him. They didn't want me to help, that was for sure. I couldn't just sit here though. I kept trying to get away from his iron grasp, but he just kept holding me. I was surprised how strong he is, and he isn't hurting me.

The second Edward let his guard down, I jumped up, wiggling away from him. I ran quickly over to Alice's side, shockingly taking her by surprise. I took the spatula from her hand, but she quickly took it back. I knew I had no chance, but I had to try. I looked back to Edward who was rising from his chair with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey!" Alice shouted, slapping my hand lightly. "Edward."

Edward laughed and cmae over to grab me, but I dodged him and ran over to the other side of the table. It was my turn to be surprised, he wasn't trying to get me like he could have been. He was playing back. That or he was afraid he might hurt me. I took advantage of this moment and ran around the table as quickly as I could and over to the cupboard.

"Please just let me help." I begged.

"No Bella." Alice argued.

"Please!"

"No!"

"What if you burn it?"

"I won't burn it."

"Say's who?"

"Says me. Bella, will you please quit being so complicated and sit down."

"Fine." I pouted and sat down in a chair. Edward went to sit next to me, when the doorbell rang. I jumped up to answer it and felt two icy hands on my shoulders, pushing me softly back down into my chair.

"Stay put." Edward said sternly before leaving the kitchen to answer the door. I wasn't going to give up that easily though. I stood up and walked over to the fridge, pulling out the milk and butter.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, whirling around to face me. "Bella."

"As if you don't know."

I smirked and pulled a glass out of the cupboard. I had started pouring the milk, but once again Edward's hand lightly covered mine. I looked up and directly into Edward's gorgeous butterscotch eyes. Bad Idea. I forgot about my surroundings and thought about him. I didn't deserve him, I deserved much less. And yet, here he was, standing in my kitchen with me after half a year. I thought about it, and smiled, letting my arm drop to my side. I heard a light thud, and felt my feet getting wet.

"Oh!" I cried, being brought back to reality. I bent down to pick up the milk gallon, but there was only a pool of white liquid at my feet. I felt myself being lifted from the ground and carried away from the kitchen. I looked back at Alice. She smirked at me, so I glared. As she laughed I saw her barely wink and turn back to her work.

"Bella, love, would you please stop being so complicated?" Edward pleaded.

"No." I pouted.

"I am not giving up on you. You are not doing a thing today. Alice even decided she is going to make dinner for you and Charlie when he comes back from fishing."

"I'm not giving up either."

"Then don't you have anything better to do love?"

"I could say the same to you."

"Nothing is better then sitting here, holding you in my arms Bella. No matter how wrong that might be. Nothing is better then being with you."

"I agree."

"Go shower." He chuckled.

He put me on my feet and lightly pushed the small of my back. It was enough force to get me walking. I walked up the stairs slowly and went to my room to grab my bag of toiletries and clothes before heading to the bathroom. I did need a shower so I gave up for the moment and started running the water. I stripped myself of my clothes and carefully climbed in letting the heat of the water cover my figure.

I was almost done when I heard a crash, and the fire alarms go off. I shut off the faucet and and wrapped myself into a towel. I half ran down the stairs, surprised I didn't fall, and darted into the kitchen. There was a small cloud of smoke coming from the oven, and a plate on the floor.

"What happened?" I screeched. I started to hyperventilate.

"The biscuits, how could I forget?" She said. I watched as she pulled the burnt lumps of bread from the oven and set them on the counter.

" You gave me a heartattack!"

"It's okay, we are fine. Breathe." Edward tried to calm me, pulling my to his chest. He rubbed small circles in my back and kissed my forehead.I blushed wildly remembering I was only wearing a towel.

"I'll erm... be right back." I muttered. I turned from him and dashed back up the stairs.

When I got back to the bathroom I hung my towel and quickly dressed myself. I pulled my brush and blow dryer out of my bag and started on my hair. It took nearly twenty minutes to dry my hair, so I only dried it halfway and pulled it up into a high ponytail and went back downstairs.

"Thanks." I smiled sitting down in a chair. Edward gently pushed my seat in and sat down next to me.

"Your welcome." Alice said sitting on my other side. "I'm sorry, I haven't cooked in so long. I sort of forgot how. I am shocked with myself that I could be so bad at this."

"It's fine, don't worry."

I looked at my plate. On it were two strips of bacon, two pancakes, and two eggs. All of it smothered in syrup. It didn't look half bad, other than the biscuit sitting next to the plate, already buttered for me. It must have been the one that was least burnt. The only one that looked edible. I picked up my fork and cut into some of the pancake. I stabbed at the piece and carefully put it into my mouth.

"Mmmm." It was delicious. "Alice, it's really very good. Thank you."

"I know." She chuckled.

I finished my plate full of food and Alice took my dishes from me. She started washing them and I didn't mind. I was really to full to move. I did feel bad for letting her clean them though. I waited until she was done to get up or go anywhere. It was sunny outside, so we would probably have to stay indoors all day. I didn't mind it in the least.

"So, what now?" I questioned.

"I don't know, we could play games." Alice replied.

"Like what?"

"It depends, I have a few. Card games, board games, games you play on paper."

"What card games?"

"Skipbo, uno, goldfish." - she chuckled at the word - "Swap."

"Swap?"

"Yeah it's really fun."

"Alright, let's play."

"Alice, we have to be careful, remember that." Edward interrupted.

"I know, I know. Don't worry." She said pulling the game out of her little black bag.

She explained the rules to me and we started playing. It was hard at first, but I got the hang of it. There were a few times when Alice or Edward would slap my hand a little to hard, or I would hit there's a little to hard. It was nothing I couldn't handle though. We played for hours, laughing and fighting. I was really having fun and didn't mind that they were doing this because of my birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of it.. sadly.. lolz... If I did... damn... that would be kick assded...**

**Anyways.. SO SORRY it took me forever to update.. I haven been SO busy lately it's like WOW! and.. I don't know how good this story will be..So far, I think It's bad.. HAHA... **

**But the Idea came to me while reading a story about Edward leaving.. so I thought, What if he never did? I mean, he wouldn't get all possesive.. Bella MIGHT NEVER EVEN HAVE THOUGHT TO HANG WITH JAKE...(not much for a Jacob fan here) so.. things would be different... PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**and on an off note... to those of you reading this that like my other stroy, you lsept with him? I am waiting for my beta to get back to me.. hehe**

* * *

Chapter 2, Bella's Point of View

"Hey!" I laughed as Edward tickled my sides. "Stop! No!" I was ready to wet myself.

"Alice!" I shouted. where was she when I needed her? she was a vampire for heaven's sake, shouldn't take her that long.

"Yep?" She asked, turning the corner and entering the front room. She was wearing yellow rubber gloves that went halfway up to her elbow's. She was wearing a tank top, and her pant legs were rolled up. She pretty much looked like Edward and I did.

"Help."

"Edward, come on, if Bella wants us to do this her way, it will take longer."

"We have time." He grinned. He stopped andyways, seeing that I was now having a hard time breathing.

"Thank you." I gasped.

We had decided to clean the entire house for Charlie, but since we had all day we were going to do this my way. We were going to work at my pace, a human pace. They were more than willing to do it that way, but not very happy that I was going to help them. They still didn't think I should do anything today. It took atleast half an hour to convince them that I would help no matter what.

"We won't if you two don't stop screwing around." She accused.

"Yeah Edward." I scowled.

"Bella, it's just as much your fault as it is his."

"Same goes for you."

"I'm not nearly as bad as the two of you."

"Yes you are!"

"Bella, not even close."

"Hey, hey, calm down." Edward cut in.

"What?!" Alice and I chuckled in unison.

"You know what." He cautiously wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulders, leaning his head in towards my shoulders.

I tried hard not to start hyperventilating again. I tried even hard to pay no attention to him. It was too hard. Cold, sweet air flew from his parted lips and landed on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I lost all train of thought and focused in on him. He was still blowing, laughing quietly to himself each time I shivered. When he noticed my heart beat pick up he kissed my neck and lifted his head.

"Come on, let's get cleaning." He smiled.

I decided to help Edward on the front room, since Alice was doing the kitchen. Then the main floor would get cleaned faster, and then if we didn't finish, Charlie would atleast have that done. The front room wasn't very messy, but there were things that needed to be cleaned up, and dusted.I bent down to pick up the remote that had fallen on the floor next to the couch. I loved Charlie, but I do think maybe he should clean up after himself a little more.

When I stood up, I felt Edward behind me. I stayed still, waiting for him to move, afraid that something was wrong. Instead of trying to get me out of the house, he wrapped his arms around my waist and blew on my neck again. This time, when I shivered, my whole body wiggled. He laughed a quiet laugh, and then he sighed.

"What wrong?" I asked, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Nothing," He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He knew I was going to protest, so he continued. "I just wish things were less... Complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"There are things I can't do around you, things I wish I could. There are reasons I shouldn't even be around you, but I can't pull myself away. I think it would hurt me, just as much as I'm afraid it might hurt you."

"Then change that. Me."

"Bella, you just don't understand. I don't want you to be like me. You don't deserve a life like mine. It's hell."

"What about us? You and I?"

"I have plans about that."

"Like?"

I didn't like the direction this conversation was taking, was he going to leave me? I wanted to be with him forever, I didn't want anything more, I already knew that. I've made up my mind. And yet, he was making it sound like we were a bad thing. Like me wanting this was impossible, something he didn't want.

"Edward?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?" He looked at me, he must have been lost in thought, something that happened often.

"What are your plans?"

"Well, you will see."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it Bella. It's what's best for us, for you."

"Edward? Your not -"

"I'm not what?"

"Nevermind." I said.

I wiggled out of his arms and put the remote on the side of the couch. I didn't say anything more, and he didn't either. We cleaned in silence, him laughing at something every now and then, and me giving him the same funny look. We finished the living room before Alice finished the kitchen. So I went to clean the bathroom upstairs.

I took a couple of rags an and the toilet bowl cleaner and headed up to the bathroom. It was starting to look dirty now. The last time I had cleaned it was a month or two ago. It really needed the cleaning now. I know Charlie hadn't cleaned it, he wasn't much of a tidy person. So I was used to doing it for him.

The entire time though, I was more worried about what Edward had said. Was he going to leave me? Did he think it best that we were not together at all. What was the worst that could happen? Scratch that, what was the worst I could live through? I mean, if he left, could I live without him? Would I want to live without him? The answer to that was simple and easy. No. he was my everything, and I did not want to be without him.

I washed the toilet, inside and out, washed off the mirrors with the windex, and scrubbed down the sinks. When I got to the floor I realized I had forgotten the broom and mop. I also needed a bucket and the pine sol. I took off my rubber gloves and set them on the counter.

As I ran down the stairs, I found myself falling. I stumbled and grasped onto the hand rail, but that didn't help much. I slid down the stairs, my hand sliding down the hand rail at the same time, not quite keeping grasp in one spot. I let out a wild, loud scream, as head hit the step, and my body tumbled to the bottom of the stairs.

I remember Alice calling for Edward, Edward at my side, yelling my name, trying to get me to respond. I couldn't, I felt myself floating away from him, from life, everything, but just as soon as that was taken from me, it came shooting back. And all I felt was the pain in my head.

"Edward?" I cried. Looking for his face, trying to open my eyes.

"Bella? I'm right here. Don't worry." He answered.

My sight finally caught up with me, and I saw his worried face staring down at mine. He looked almost ravenous at the same time, and I noticed he wasn't breathing. There was blood. No question about it. I was bleeding, but how bad was it? Would they be able to take it? If it was that bad, I wouldn't be concsious right now though.

"How bad?"

"It's not that bad, just a little blood, you won't need stitched or anything, you'll just have a head ache." Alice said, bounding around the corner with a bottle of water and some pills in her hand. "Here, take these. They will knock you out for the rest of the night, and will help your head ache go away."

I Took the pills and Edward helped me up to my feet, a little to fast. I almost fell back over, so he picked me up and carried me to my room. After setting me on the bed, he gave me a quick kiss and told me he would be right back. He needed to go talk to Carlisle about something, but wouldn't tell me what.

It took a while for the pills to kick in, and while I layed there, I thought about what Edward was up to. He could just be talking to Carlisle about me, or he could be talking about leaving. Just the thought of him leaving, of my whole family leaving, brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want any of them gone, not even Rosalie, not matter how much she hated me.

Finally though, the pills did kick in. And I fell into a deep sleep. I felt like the whole world was drifting away, but I was too tired to care. And then I started dreaming, It was my birthday. I didn't want anything to do with anybody, and Alice told me that I was going to her house for a party, I didn't want to, I had to watch Romeo and Juliet, but Edward told her that he would make sure I was there at seven.

The entire day I complained about going, but finally it came time to go to the Cullen's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this story is shitty... but good plot right? Lol! Here's the next chapter. I don't know how long of a story it will be, but I am extremely busy still! and I dont' really have time to update! **

**To be honest, I think i MIGHT BE LOSING MY OBSESSION! I told my mom that wouldn't happen, but I am afraid that's what's happening! someone PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! Lol. Anyways... read on... **

**P.S. on another off note, Those reading my you slept with him? fic, sorry it's taking so long! **

* * *

**Chapter 3, Bella's Point of View**

They were all there. Including Emmett and Rosalie. Edward forced me to go to my own party, and then made me promise to behave since nobody had really celebrated anything in a long time. I was mad about it all at first, but it couldn't hurt right? I finally agree'd that I would do my best to behave.

As soon as I walked in the door, Emmett and Rosalie ran outside. Edward told me that they had gotten me a stereo and I muttered to myself that I didn't need one, but Edward just gave me a dirty look. they weren't supposed to get me anything period, and they go out and get me a stereo.

"You guys weren't supposed to get me anything!" I accused.

"We know!" Emmett's thick laughter boomed through the house from my truck outside. "Too bad though, huh? Happy birthday Bell's."

"Thanks anyways." I said in a normal tone. I knew they would hear me.

"Here. Open this." Alice shoved a neatly wrapped gift into my hands and when I just stared at her blankly she waved me on.

Emmett and Rosalie bounded back into the house and came to stand on my other side. Emmett gave me a quick hug before releasing me and letting me continue. I slid my finger under the wrapping paper, and pulled it out immediately. A little bit of blood trickled from the finger, and I remember I was in a house full of vampire's.

"No!" Edward Growled, throwing himself into a crouch in front of me. Separating me from Jasper.

Jasper growled back and threw himself at us. I could hardly see Myself being picked up like a football, and thrown onto the table. Everything after was a blur.

I do recall the pain that I felt, and the blood flowing from my arm. There were gashes from the glass, and six ravenous vampire's stood before me. They were frantic, and yet still. Nobody moved but Carlisle and Edward. they both rushed to my side and helped lift me up. After that, I passed out from the rusted smell of the blood.

I could barely hear Edward's voice in my ear as I tried to regain my consciousness. He shouted, and then whispered my name. I felt a pulling on my arm and my eyes flung open to Carlisle stitching me up. As soon as I opened my eyes, Edward was forced out of the room. Carlisle continued to work on my arm and wrapped it in gauze when he was done.

A few minutes after he finished Edward came back and took my hand to help me off of the table. His eyes were black as pitch, and they tore into mine. I was afraid, but Finally, I spoke.

"Edward." I whispered, lightly touching his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Let's get you home." Was all he said.

We drove home in silence that night. Nobody said a word until I got home. I asked if he would wait in my room, and he said he would be there. I could tell something was wrong though, but he wouldn't tell me.

After I got past Charlie, I waited in my room for him. I pulled my knee's up to my chest and folded my arms around them. I knew something was wrong, I just knew it. Something bad was coming, and I wasn't prepared. I was scared for my life, afraid I might be losing the life I wanted. I didn't like it at all.

Edward came that night, but he didn't come the few nights after that. He told me it wasn't a good idea. We walked in silence at school, we didn't talk during our classes or at lunch. I didn't even bother to try to make conversation, I knew what was coming, I just didn't want to believe it.

And then he asked if he could talk to me at my house. I told him it would be okay, but he was going to drop the picture's for my mother off and meet me there. He still beat me. As soon as I pulled into the drive way, he was at my door. I got out, and he took my bookbag, but shoved it right back onto the front seat. He took my hand and we walked into the forest a little ways.

"Bella..." I remeber him saying.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're leaving." He showed no emotion in his face. I knew I wasn't going with him. I had no hope.

I even told him I would go, but he refused to let me, It was to dangerous, and they couldn't stay around Fork's any longer. Immediately I felt a whole starting to form in my chest, I tried to talk him out of leaving me here. I was having no luck. He started to tell me how he didn't love me, how he never really had. I felt the pain as if I were being stabbed by a million knive's, all in one spot, all at the same time.

"You...don't...want me." I stated rather than asked.

"No." His velvet soft voice sounded so sincere, so true. I could see that he meant it, and yet he still showed no emotion in his face.

As he walked away I let the tears start to flow from my eyes. I tried my hardest to follow him, but I just got lost. I knew I had no hope of finding a vampire. Finally, I broke down and let my pain and fear take over. I quit trying, I cried harder as the truth sunk in. Knowing my life was over.

"Edward!" I screamed, flinging my body up in my bed.

"Shhh." He calmed me, rubbing circle in my back. "It's alright. What's wrong Bella? What did you dream about?"

"Oh, Edward!" I flew my arms around him and crushed my face into his chest.

"It's okay."

"Don't EVER leave me!" I cried.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I've told you, as long as you want me, I am here."

"Forever."

"Bella. What exactly happened?"

"You left." I said, and then everything came out in such a rush I wasn't sure I was speaking english. "Just after my birthday. I cut my finger opening a present you got for me, and Jasper attacked me. It was just a stupid little papercut, and you left me because of it. You told me you didn't really love me, that you never did. That you didn't want me."

"Bella, don't be absurd. Of course I love you. Don't you ever believe different. I will always want you, no matter what happens. You're the love of my existence, of course I want you." He soothed.

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. You need to rest though, would you please try?"

"Yeah. I can try."

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I layed back down on the bed and he started to hum my lullaby for me. I fell asleep soon after that and didn't have a single nightmare the rest of the night. Instead I didn't really dream of anything at all. I just slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been like... almost 3 months since I updated. I'd say sorry, but I'm not. Please review. I think my writing skills are starting to SUCK! I didn't get a single review on another story I'm writing! Well.. another chapter. **

I awoke to my alarm clock. Edward was nowhere to be seen, but there was a note on my pillow that read

_Alice needed me, I will meet you at school. Don't worry. Everything will be fine, love. Happy birthday._

Great, today was my birthday. I was now officially one year older than Edward. Well, technically I wasn't even close to being older. I got dressed, just a T-shirt and Jeans, like usual, ate a bowl of cereal, and drove off to school a little later than normal. Hoping they wouldn't be waiting for me.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Alice's sing song voice chimed, laughing when I made a face and shushed her.

"Don't say anything!" I growled, I didn't want everybody saying anything about today.

"Okay, fine." She grinned. "do you want your present now or later?" She held out a small, neatly wrapped box. I refused to take it, making her frown. "Okay, later."

"No, not now, not later!"

Edward took my hand and led me away from Alice, a mischevious smile on his face. What was he up to now? I swear that if he -

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" A crowd of people shouted as we walked into our first hour. Holy crow! This is NOT how it was supposed to be. I blushed, madder than I ever thought possible. I walked to my desk, slipping and almost falling to the floor, thankfully Edward caught me.

"Um, Thanks." I whispered.

I think I got a hug from everybody in the class. All what, eleven? of them. A few times Edward would stiffen next to me. I'd have to remember to ask him about that later. What could these people be thinking that he didn't like? After everybody was done hugging me, and wishing me a happy birthday, class started.

We watched an old video that had to have been made in the seventies and talked about what we saw afterwards. The rest of my day wasn't much better. I got a happy birthdays from people I didn't know. And another one when we got to our table at lunch. I just smiled and said thanks. It got quite annoying, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. They were having a good time. I'd let them enjoy it.

Afterwards, Edward and I went back to my house and watched a video on Romeo and Juliet. I cried at the end, it was very acted out very well. Edward laughed at me while I did. It was a long movie, but we finished before Charlie got home. After that, I did my homework and Edward watched me.

I forgot about dinner, so when Charlie came home with Pizza I was thankful. I ate, while once again Edward just watched. His stories were always different when it came to telling Charlie why he didn't want to eat with us. Of course, he never told the real story though.

When I was done eating, Edward decided to take me out. Charlie wasn't big on the whole family time thing when it came to brithdays, so he had no problem letting me go out.

When we got to Edwards I was worried, after my dream last night, I was nervous. Scared that something bad would happen, exactly what happened in my dream. I didn't want to lose Edward. He was my life, He had the wings I would fly away with. If he were to leave, I wouldn't want to go on.

My eyes were starting to water, so when Edward opened my door for me, he wiped the tears and pulled me out into his arms. We sat there in silence for a moment, just holding onto eachother. I didn't want to let go of him, so when he started to pulled away I moved with him, pulling myself closer.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"I dont. I don't want you to leave, I don't want what happened in my dream to come true. It would be death for me if you left. Please don't." I cried.

"I won't. I promise." He said.

This time when he pulled away I let him. He stroked my hair and led me into the house. As soon as I got there, Emmett gave me a hug and pulled Rosalie out the door. I laughed at how human like he tried to be, but how horrible his fake acting was. I knew he only tripped to make fun of me, but it still made me blush.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Esme said. She gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Bella!" Alice chimed, running down the stairwell and straight up to me. She stopped in front of me and then threw herself into me. Wrapping her arms around me and making it hard to breath.

"Alice. Can't. Breath." I chuckled.

"Sorry!" She smiled, pulling away quickly.

"Here Bella." Carlisle laughed, handing me something long and thin wrapped in gold paper.

I went to open it, but got nervous so I gave it to Edward. He gave me a funny look, but it quickly turned to one of understanding and opened it for me. He handed it to me and I groaned. They were plane tickets to florida. To see Reneé I'd bet. To of them, probably for me and Charlie, or me and Edward.

"You guys weren't supposed to get me andything!" I whined.

"We know." Emmett called from outside. "Too bad, Happy birthday Bella." He walked into the house with Rosalie next to him and came to stand by me.

The rest of the night was not like I had thought it would be. There was no blood, no fighting. I didn't cut my arm open, Nothing like that. Edward opened all of my presents for me willingly and made sure I didn't fall or anything. I didn't even trip. I was very thankful by the end of the night. They gave me cake and Ice cream. Emmett decided to try some, but couldn't swallow it. He said it tasted like toilet water. When I asked him how he knew what toilet water tasted like, he grinned and said 'dare'

On the way home, we were very talkative. Edward let me take pictures of him. He laughed and joked about things, asked me a few questions, and even slowed down so we could talk. When I got home, Charlie wasn't up, so I snuck in and took a picture of him, which woke him up. He was mad at first, but when I left his room he was laughing. An hour or so later, Edward showed up.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He kissed my cheek and layed down next to me on the bed.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Opening my presents, what not. You know."

"No problem. So, are you happy there was no blood spilt?"

"Yeah. Very, but I'm still mad you guys got me things. I told you not to." I scowled.

"We know, you told _me_ not to. Technically, I didn't get you anything." He winked and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I growled, stopping when his lips touched mine. His kisses were like chocolate. Smooth, refreshing. It made all of my problems dissapear. His lips were like granite, but melted against mine every time. I never wanted to stop. I couldn't wait until I was like him. Our kisses would be deeper. There would be more to them. When I got carried away, he pulled back. Smiling, his eyes closed.

"You should sleep now." He sighed.

"No, I want another kiss."

"Bella..."

"Just one?"

His lips touched mine for a second and pulled away, I opened my mouth to object, that wasn't a real kiss, but he shushed me with his finger and started to hum my lullaby for me. I didn't want to argue much, I would get him tomorrow. I probably should sleep, I'm exhausted. Today has been to long. The sooner it's over, the better.


End file.
